Watashitachi ni naritakute
by raine dragon
Summary: (title in english: Wanting to be together with you) Yaoi, Yugi+Yami Fluff..... Yugi's school is having a cherry blossom festival, and Yugi’s wishing he had somebody to take..... Ch2 format problems fixed..sorry 'bout that!
1. Chapter One: The Lonely Cherry Blossom

Hi y'all! Raine is back again! This is my first Yu-Gi-Oh! Fanfic, and I have to admit that I've only seen the dub (sad ain't it?) so I don't know the whole story line of Yu-Gi-Oh! *Sniff* however....... I totally love it, and I have yet to loose at the duel monsters TCG! Mwahahahahaha! Anyways, this is my first fic, so pretty pretty pretty please don't flame me too bad, please? Hmm. um well, lets see, I call my characters pretty much the same things most peeps do. *******Warning!!!!! yaoi! Yami+Yugi....*********  
  
Raine: ha! Now you can't flame me for it!!! Do so and face the wrath of Yami Raine's Laughter  
  
Raine: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! I wish I did so that I could draw Yugi's hair all the time ('cause it's just tooooo cool) but I don't....  
  
Elanya: you can still draw his hair all the time ^_^;  
  
Raine: true.. But I've been too busy making a comic out of TLDM (the last dragon master; an original story I'm working on...)  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
Yugi sat on the swing starring up at the stars. With a soft sigh, he pushed off from the ground swinging gently, watching the moon disappear behind the newly blooming cherry trees.  
  
Soft pink petals fell from the tree branches, moved from their perch by the soft spring wind. Slowly they fluttered down, like pink butterflies, glowing softly in the light of the mercury colored moon.  
  
Yugi watched as one petal was caught by a stronger breeze than the others He watched as it was pushed farther and farther from the sakura trees landing on small dirt path that lead up to the park.  
  
It looked lonely, lying there in the dirt. 'Just like me' Yugi though absently. With another sight he slipped soundlessly from the swing and began to walk towards the moonlit trees. He drew his hands up to his arms, hugging himself protectively.  
  
The school cherry blossom festival was tomorrow, more than anything he wished that he could go there with some one special to him.  
  
Maybe it was the fact that all of his friends had seemed to be coupling up lately, or maybe it was just because he had never had anyone like that, but regardless of the reason, he was wishing with all his heart that he wasn't the only one left alone.  
  
He slipped gently to the ground leaning up against one of the beautiful trees. He wished that he could tell his Yami how he felt, he wished more than anything in the world that he could explain to his darker half how much he cared for him, but he knew Yami could never love someone like him.  
  
Yami was so smart and strong, and, well, every thing that he wasn't, there was no way Yami could love him.  
  
Dejectedly Yugi brought his knees to his chest. He wrapped his arms around them and laying his head upon his knees, He began to cry softly.  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_  
  
Raine: Ack! That was sooooooooo short! ^_^; I feel sooooooo evil leaving Yugi there all by himself crying..... Hmm... I think I'm going to be even more evil and end is right here... J/k ^_~ I'd never do that to y'all; I'll put out more ASAP!  
  
Elanya: *cries* too short  
  
Raine: it's the first chapter AKA the prequel (in my fics and stories at least)  
  
Elanya: um.. Raine-chan...... What color is mercury?  
  
Raine: er.... metallic silver blue?  
  
Elanya: when was the last time the moon was that color?  
  
Raine: um.... I don't know......  
  
Elanya: then why do you always use those same words in describing the moon???  
  
Raine: I like the way it sounds?  
  
Elanya: poets.... *blech*  
  
Raine: Hey! Just 'cause your my story/fic muse doesn't mean you can make fun of me . OR my poems.... or poets in general!  
  
Elanya: oh? Says who?  
  
Raine: Neko won't be happy...  
  
Elanya: *pffft* Neko's a poem muse; a little chibi cat-sprite... am I supposed to be scared?  
  
Neko: what were you saying dragon? *Gives Elanya the 'glare of death' *  
  
Elanya: *eep*who? Me? Nothing! Really! *Hides behind Raine*  
  
Neko: please review... it makes Raine happy...and keeps me and Elanya fed..  
  
Elanya: (from behind Raine) you wouldn't starve a poor little adorable, intelligent cat-sprite muse would ya?  
  
Neko: *Gives adorable chibi eyes* ^.^  
  
TBC..... 


	2. Chapter Two: Wanting To Be Together With...

Raine: welcome to *drum roll* chapter 2!  
  
Raine: *faints* OMG.... I have never gotten so many reviews before in my LIFE and the fics been up for 2 days *faints again*  
  
Yami Raine: *wonders how she can possibly faint twice in a row*  
  
Raine: *laughs at Yami Raine's simple, sane mind*  
  
Raine: The song in this chapter is the song that I named the fic after. It's called Watashitachi Ni Naritakute which translates to: wanting to be together with you, it seemed to fit the story ^_- and, like Midnight Mistress said, it is from sailor moon. It can be found on the Stars Best Song Collection (which BTW is one of my Fav. CD's!), as well as on a couple other SM CD's, and is one of my fav. SM songs (my other fav.'s being "Rashiku" Imashou, Kaze Mo Soro Mo Kitto, Sera Star Song, Stay Alone, Chasin' After You.... and allot of others *blushes at the length of the list*)   
Raine: As to Nizuno Mikomi, I didn't know half of what you said actually.... a bit of it. But not most ^_^;;; anyways, thanks for the info though, it's really interesting! ^___^   
Raine: and as to everyone who wants more. . . . Here's more!  
Raine: I don't own YGO, if I did, I would hit the people in my art class over the head twice as often for dissing it.  
  
Yami Raine:  
Sue me, and I give you nothing  
Flame me and I will laugh  
Taunt me and I will smile  
Review kindly and I shall remember....  
  
Raine: Yami-chan... What did ya do with Elanya?   
  
Yami Raine: I get enough of a headache dealing with one stupid onna.. I didn't need two..  
  
Raine: that's it no more gundam wing for you, your being cut off!  
  
Yami Raine: you're just mad 'cause you look like Relena  
  
Raine: I do not!  
  
Yami Raine: you do too!  
  
Raine: Do NOT!  
  
Yami Raine: give me one good reason not to hurt you....  
  
Raine: um.. You wouldn't hurt a girl?  
  
Yami Raine; Just 'cause I'm a guy doesn't mean I'm a gentleman  
  
Raine: *big chocolate colored chibi eyes* because I'm too cute?  
  
Yami Raine: -_-;;;   
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
Back in the turtle game shop, Yami was sitting in his aibou's room. He too was starring up at the moon.   
  
His light had left an hour ago, saying simply that he was going for a walk. He then proceeded to totally block his connection to Yami as he walked down the sidewalk.   
  
Yami was worried about the little one, Yugi had seemed rather depressed lately, and it just wasn't like him at all.  
  
Sighing, Yami glanced over at the clock again. It was 10:42. He decided that if Yugi wasn't back by 11:00 he would go and look for his aibou.  
  
Yami was worried, and it was making him quite restless. Scrunching up his nose in annoyance he stood up from his spot by the window, and walked over to Yugi's stereo.   
  
He glared at the machine a few moments, trying to remember what buttons Yugi pressed to make it work. Even though all the buttons had their names on them, with his inability to read Japanese, that wasn't exactly helping him. He finally found the play button and pressed it.  
  
A soft sweet melody began to play. Yami reached don and picked up a CD case from the table next to the machine, where Yugi always placed the case of the CD that was in the player. He opened the case with some difficulty and then tried to figure out what the CD was from by looking at the pictures. It was some anime he decided almost instantly, a blonde girl was posing oddly and while wearing a very short skirt. Oh! it was..er..wahtchamacall it... something sailor.. pretty sailor? Yami frowned and put down the case listening to the words.  
  
iAnata to deatte kara (Ever since I first met you)  
Mune no oku de hikatteru (I've been shining in my heart)  
Itoshisa ga setsunakute (My love causes so much sorrow)  
Shizuka ni hitomi wo tojita (I broke off my glance so quietly)  
  
Nan de mo nai shigusa mo (Your insignificant gestures)  
Goku futsuu no kotoba mo (And your ordinary words)  
Omoidasu sono tabi (Every time I think of them)  
Namida ga desou ni naru (I feel like I'm going to cry)/i  
  
He thought about his light, Yugi meant so much to him, and somehow, as he had guided the smaller boy, he found he no longer looked at Yugi with the eyes of a friend, instead his heart looked with something more. Sighing softly he sat down of the bed. Yugi was an enigma, full of life and light; he was like a spark, shining brightly in the darkness of the world. Yami was almost afraid of the innocence that Yugi possessed, and even more afraid of being the one to shatter something so special. The last thing he wanted to do was to scare his light, to push him away. So he played guardian, hiding how he felt, desperately trying to mend the pain in his heart.  
  
iKoi wa Lonely Lonely heart (Love brings a lonely lonely heart)  
Hitoribotchi yo (I'm just all alone now )  
Lonely Lonely heart (Lonely lonely heart)   
Yorokobi mo kanashimi mo itsu datte (All the joy and pain I feel, I'm always)  
Watashi dake no yume no naka (Dreaming it by myself)  
Koi wa Lonely Lonely heart (Love brings a lonely lonely heart )  
Dakedo kitto itsu no hi ni ka (But I know that someday it will come)  
Anata no tsuyoi ude ni dakarenagara (While I'm being held in your strong arms)  
Watashi-tachi ni naritakute... (Wanting to be together with you... )/i  
  
Listening to the words of the song, it struck him like a knife, cutting open the small wounds of his heart. He was lonely, and he did want to be with Yugi. Falling back on the bed he listened to the sweet melody of the song as it cut apart his heart.  
  
iAnata no sugu chikaku de (Right at your side, I'm standing there)  
Zutto watashi matteru no (I'm always waiting for you)  
Kidzuite wa kurenakute (But you don't return my advances)  
Nan do mo gakkari shita wa (I've been disappointed so many times)  
  
Dare ka wo suki ni naru to (Then I fall in love with someone)  
Naze konna ni kurushii no (Why does it cause me so much pain)  
Watashi dake hitori ga (All alone, by myself)  
Kaze wo hiita mitai ni (It's like I've fallen sick )/i  
  
'...wo suki naru....'Yami sat up suddenly. Did he love Yugi? He had been guardian to the small boy, and had definitely developed a crush, but did he love the smaller boy? Looking deep into his soul he tried o answer the question, but he simply found it gave him a headache.  
  
iIma wa Baby Baby love (And now it's baby baby love)  
Douzo onegai Baby Baby love (Please, I beg of you Baby baby love)  
Samishisa ni makesou na sono toki wa (When I feel I going to lose to this loneliness)  
Tekagami wo nozokasete (I have to look into my hand mirror)  
Ima wa Baby Baby love (And now it's baby baby love)  
Naita yoru mo itsu no hi ni ka (Seems like every day I'm crying through the night)  
Mukashi wo natsukashinde waraiaeru (I long for the past, smiling to myself)  
Watashi-tachi ni naritakute... (Wanting to be together with you...)/i  
  
Yami looked over at the clock yet again, it had only been a few minuets, yet he couldn't stand it any more. Standing up from his spot on Yugi's bed with a ferocity that rivaled his dueling skill, he took three large, determined steps to the other side of the room, grabbing a jacket from Yugi's closet, then, wheeling around on his heal sharply he strode out of the room shutting the door fiercely behind him. He slipped silently past the door of Yugi's Grandfather's room, and then half ran down the stairs. He crossed the turtle game shop and was out the door at a full out run, eyes scanning the darkness for his light. In his head the words to the song ran through his head clearly, as if he was still listening to the CD, he had heard it countless times, it seemed to be a favorite of Yugi's.  
  
iDare mo shiranai Secret tears (Nobody knows about these Secret tears)  
Nugueru hito wa (The one to wipe them away is)  
Only (Only)  
Watashi yori (Not just myself)  
Watashi-tachi ni naritakute... (Wanting to be together with you...)/i  
  
Somehow Yami found himself at the park, it had just seemed a logical place to look, he wasn't quiet sure why, perhaps it was fate, then again perhaps he was just lucky. He walked down the path towards the swings. The small dirt path was hard pact from the feet of countless children as they ran about playing tag under the watchful eyes of their parents. And then he heard it. It was a small sound, but in the silence of the empty park it was carried to his alert ears. Someone was crying. Yami hesitated slightly and then his steps quickened as he peered around the park. As he rounded the last corner of the path, he peeked around a large bush to see Yugi curled up in a ball underneath the cherry blossoms. The moon gave the trees and the small boy under them an ethereal glow. Yami's breath was caught in his thought as he ran silently over to where Yugi sat.  
  
iKoi wa Lonely Lonely heart (Love brings a lonely lonely heart)  
Hitoribotchi yo Lonely Lonely heart (I'm just all alone now Lonely lonely heart)  
Yorokobi mo kanashimi mo itsu datte (All the joy and pain I feel, I'm always)  
Watashi dake no yume no naka (Dreaming it by myself)/i  
  
Gently Yami set a hand on Yugi's shoulder. "Aibou?" he asked softly. Yugi's head shot up, his confused violet eyes full leaking tears down his pink stained cheeks. "Yami" he whispered softly, and giving a fresh sob he launched himself in to his Yami's arms. Gently Yami wrapped his arms around his light half. Hesitantly he began to stroke Yugi's hair, wondering what twist of fate had blessed him with the angel that lay sobbing in his arms.   
  
  
iKoi wa Lonely lonely heart (Love brings a lonely lonely heart)  
Dakedo kitto itsu no hi ni ka (But I know that someday it will come)  
Anata no tsuyoi ude ni dakarenagara (While I'm being held in your strong arms)  
Watashi-tachi ni naritakute... (Wanting to be together with you...)/i  
  
Yugi gave a soft sniff looking up into Yami's crimson eyes. Yami found himself overwhelmed by the beauty depth of the violet orbs. He reached a hand up to wipe away one of Yugi's tears, watching confusion and, perhaps he imagined it, hope flick across his light half's eyes. He leaned down, slowly and lightly brushed his lips across Yugi's. Yugi looked up at Yami, fascinated, the sparkle of hope glowing even more brightly in his amethyst eyes.  
  
"Yugi-chan, what's wrong" Yami asked softly. Yugi simply brought his trembling fingers up to his lips, still shocked by his darker half's actions. Yami smiled softly at his light half's puzzlement. Wrapping his arm around Yugi a little tighter, Yami Tried again. "Aibou, what's the matter? You can tell me.." he whispered softly. Yugi blushed lightly, his cheeks, already tinged pink from his tears, turning a bright shade of red.   
  
"I..." he hiccupped and stopped fear eating at the edge of his eyes. "Yami... Iwaswonderingifyouwouldgotothecherryblossmfestivalwithme" (I was wondering if you would go to the cherry blossom festival with me) he blurted out startling, both himself and his darker counterpart.   
  
Yami smiled down at his hikari, surprised. "Yugi.. I...most people don't know about me, Aibou" Yugi's eyes looked down at the ground. He's gonna say no, I'm such an idiot, I shouldn't have asked... ran through his mind threatening to drown him. Yami, sensing his light's disappointment hugged Yugi closer. New tears formed in Yugi's eyes, he fought valiantly to keep them from falling; he didn't want his Yami to see how crushed he was. Silly he can tell a traitorous voice echoed in his head he's you Yami, remember, he can tell.   
  
A single tear broke free as if to join the voice in mocking him, and he lifted a hand angrily to wipe it away. Instead he felt Yami's hand lifting his chin, bringing his eyes up to meet his dark half's. Yami's brow knitted in concern and he gently wiped away the tear with the pad of his thumb. " Don't cry, Aibou" he whispered softly to the smaller boy, "This means allot to you doesn't it?" Yugi nodded silently, his eyes suddenly fascinated with the cord of the puzzle. "Well then," he said leaning closer to Yugi "I'll have to come, regardless of the fact that almost no one knows I exist" he finished in the smaller boy's ear, causing Yugi to shiver.   
  
"Really Yami-chan?" Yugi asked, delight shining in his eyes.  
"Of course, Aibou, I hate to see you cry" Yami said softly, feeling his soul link with Yugi change from the small trickle that it had been when he found the boy, to a rushing tidal wave, Yugi opening up to him again. Smiling he wrapped his arms tighter around the young teen. Gently he pressed his lips to Yugi's again, Yugi's eyes fluttering shut. Gently, he drew his tongue along the smaller boy's lower lip, delighting in the shiver that ran through his lighter half. Pulling away, he scooped Yugi up in his arms, yawning, Yugi snuggled into his darker half's chest, wrapping his arms around Yami's neck as Yami carried him home.  
  
  
Raine: *listens to choruses of awwwwws* awwwww ^_^  
  
Yami Raine: pharaoh's gone soft....  
  
Raine: awwwwww  
  
Yami Raine: that's ok though  
  
Raine: awwwww  
  
Yami Raine: makes him easier to kill  
  
Raine: awww... what? Yami-chan you can't kill him!  
  
Yami Raine: why not?  
  
Raine: we would have no more story!  
  
Yami Raine: your point?  
  
Raine: grrrr...assassins must sleep on the couch if the take away their hikari's writing topic's lives...  
  
Yami Raine: *gulp*  
  
Raine: grrr.... it's still short... I'm sorry! *Bows and apologizes profusely* once I get into the hang of it, the chapters will get longer, I just have to get used to the story, then the writers bock goes away *stabs big brick labeled 'writers block'*  
  
Yami Raine: *points to an execution block labeled 'writer's block'* I like your better hikari  
  
Raine: *laughs*  
  
Yami Raine: Can you drop a little review in the box? It helps her get over her procrastination and actually write more..... *Grumbles about weak onna* 


End file.
